elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Nord Armor
}} Ancient Nord Armor is a set of heavy armor that appears in . It is a variant of the iron armor set and has similar base attributes, though it is slightly lighter, and benefits from the Daedric Smithing perk, vastly increasing its armor rating when improved. This makes it comparable with some of the higher tier armors. It does not include a shield as part of the set. It is relatively rare, as it cannot be obtained from fallen draugr or crafted under normal circumstances. Locations *Entire sets can be looted from dragon cultists in Forelhost during the quest "Siege on the Dragon Cult." *The entire set can be looted from the ghost encountered at Kjenstag Ruins between 8:00 PM and 4:00 AM. *All pieces, except the helmet, can be bought from Aela the Huntress if she is married, but only after trading her stronger armor. *The chest, boots, and gauntlets can be looted from Ascendant Necromancers if the Dragonborn level is above 81. *Several boots and helmets can be found inside nooks and on several tables inside the Forsaken Crypt. *The helmet can be found in Ysgramor's Tomb, atop a table. *The helmet can also be found in Valthume, right next to Valdar's throne. *The boots can be found atop North Shriekwind Bastion, next to an unlit brazier filled with an Ancient Nord War Axe and a couple of soul gems. *Bashnag in Southfringe Sanctum wears the chest piece. *Two helmets can be found in Labyrinthian Tribune level. One unique version, Ancient Helmet of the Unburned, is behind a closed gate with iron floor fireplace, the second one is behind Morokei, next to the large urn. Smithing The entire set can only be crafted at the Skyforge once the Companions' main questline has been completed and Eorlund Gray-Mane has been spoken to about the forge. The armor is displayed in the Daedric section of the crafting list. This is because the armor benefits from the Daedric Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. All pieces can be upgraded with an Iron Ingot at a workbench. Attributes by piece Variants *Ahzidal's Armor Gallery Rekwire Argonian 1.jpg|Ancient Nord Argonian Trivia *Ancient Nord Armor is worn by Hakon One-Eye, several other Nord Heroes in Sovngarde, and Aela the Huntress. *Although Ancient Nord Armor is classed as heavy armor, it has an appearance much more like that of light armor on females, and is one of the most revealing clothes in the game for females. *Hold Guards will often comment about the armor, stating that it "stinks of death" and ask if the Dragonborn was grave robbing, possibly because this armor is usually worn by Draugr. *One of the first screenshots for showed a Khajiit in front of a Shrine of Talos wearing the armor.http://cdnstatic.bethsoft.com/akqacms/files/tes/screenshots/KhajiitTemple.jpg *Draugr wear many variations of Ancient Nord Armor. A Draugr Scourge wears the original helmet, and a Draugr Deathlord wears a helmet that shares the appearance of the Helm of Yngol. *Ancient Nord Armor does not include a shield. Bugs * The armbands are missing in the male first person. * There is a graphical clipping issue with the "skirt" area of the chest piece, mainly on the back of the character's left leg when moving or sprinting. It seems to be more prominent on larger (bulkier) characters. This is also present on the female model, around the right shoulder on the back when walking. * The helmet might not appear on a mannequin. * May disappear on a mannequin. * There are some small places on the armor that are missing texture. This is most easily seen on a follower; on the side of the chest part of the armor there are a couple small triangles (near their upper arms) where one can see through their body to scenery beyond. See also *Ancient Nord Weapons *Nord Hero Weapons Appearances * es:Armadura nórdica antigua (Conjunto) fr:Armure nordique antique ru:Древнее нордское снаряжение Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets